User talk:Wattz2000/Archive 2
__TOC__ This Archive contains messages 31-60. If you wish to contact me, leave a message here! If you dont mind... I could start on the Unwound Future puzzles. You can trust me to Do all of them if you want (I'd like to get more edits done, you see). Layton515 15:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) AB+B=BA :I saw what you wrote on Tj's page... it was the equals sign that was messing the puzzlenav up. Replacing it with the template fixes it. -Banana Split 02:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) SURE! I'll try! I'll try & check if i have any photos and other lines or scenes I can add. :) 04:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Clanice Puzzle Up! Just wanted to congratulate you :) You helped a lot in the wiki especially in puzzles so i got a present :) Want to have a customized signature? Just tell me the colors :) (P.S. When you reply back to others, you should reply them back at their talk page to receive the message that you replied rather than replying in your talk page.) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It depends, it can be either the normal colors you always hear like Lime, Blue, Skyblue or Red. Or the whole list of colors. Check it in wikipedia, the list of Xtml colors. Though i prefer using their hex codes rather than just using the name of the colors. Take your time to think [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Just paste the coding in your preferences but remember to check that you're gonna use a custom signature. Other than that though, the signature you created yourself looks great :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually you did the signature yourself :) Anyways great job on Puzzles! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Nice work on finishing all of the DB puzzles! That's a big milestone. I've got to ask though...is there anywhere in particular that you get the puzzle info from? It seems like you can get a page done twice as fast as I can (I guess you've had a lot more practice, though =P). -Banana Split 03:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Editor Go ahead and enable it if you want to. It doesn't really make any difference for me since I'm using Source mode, and not Rich Editor. I already tested it on another wiki around a week back though. I'm still waiting for the chat function :P - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Just to say, you're brilliant at writing! You hould be the one re-writing the Unwound Future plot, not me! Do you want to be the first to read my fan-fiction? Well, the title says sit all, really. SophiaDena13 21:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Where is it located and suppose I'll give it a read. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'll put it on my blog. It's a twist to Lost Future in a future game, in the form of two letters. :SophiaDena13 21:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, what do you think? :SophiaDena13 22:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I commented on the blog. It wasn't that bad at all. ;) --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Kinda related to the LF redirects: should I make some for the Diabolical Box puzzles as "PB"? '-Banana Split' 16:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose it won't hurt. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Delete Could you delete these? I uploaded new versions of the parrot images. File:Parrot Luke.jpg, File:Parrot 2.jpg, File:Parrot 3.jpg, File:Parrot 4.jpg, File:Parrot 5.jpg, File:Parrot 6.jpg, File:Parrot 7.jpg, File:Parrot 8.jpg, File:Parrot 9.jpg, File:Parrot 10.jpg. '-Banana Split' 18:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you delete the Toy Car images, too? '-Banana Split' 19:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 19:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Toolbox I don't know why you use Monobook, but I added the link to the Sidebar. The toolobox can't be edited, only the top 2 boxes. You can edit that yourself btw. Also, do you have "mark edits as minor by default" enabled? Because most of your edits are far from minor. (minor = typos etc.) - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 16:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Layton smileys So you asked me for those Layton smileys I made. And I've done what you asked: Links: *Professor Layton - http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/492/laytonsmiley.png *Luke - http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/1867/lukesmiley.png *Flora - http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/315/florasmiley.png *Don Paolo - http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/2482/donpaolosmiley.png *Inspector Chelmey - http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/4798/chelmeysmiley.png *Barton - http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/6528/bartonsmiley.png *Laytonmobile - http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/659/laytonmobilesmilie.png *Clive/Future Luke - http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/8494/legalsmiley.png *Claire - http://img837.imageshack.us/img837/5594/clairesmiley.png *Dimitri Allen - http://img703.imageshack.us/img703/1307/dimitrismiley.png *Bill Hawks - http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/1762/billhawkssmiley.png *Parrot - http://img840.imageshack.us/img840/9635/parrotsmiley.png *Beasly - http://img703.imageshack.us/img703/7983/beaslysmiley.png -- Layton Fan 123 '''Puzzle 15:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. These guys are so cool looking. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you find a manner to add them to the chat? -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 23:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I haven't. I just got back y'know. ;) --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Smiley again That code only embeds the Java IRC thing in the wiki. There is really no advantage on using it over the chat function. It won't work anyway, since our IRC channel isn't on the freenode network. I have to ask though: are a few smilies really that important? I'm looking into a way to add them to the chat, but I can't see them getting used all that much. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sidebar I've disabled the enhanced sidebar for now. Since nobody edited the code, Wikia must have changed something that messed it up... I'll just need to find out what it is (or wait for them to fix it). - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I seem to have fixed it by moving the code to another page. I don't know how long it'll keep working though. I'll find another way if it breaks again. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Boxes You can add them if you want. Personally I don't see the need, but it'll make the pages more complete I guess. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lowercase Articles About the redirects you made with the different capitalizing, searches on the wiki are (or are supposed to be) case-insensitive, so putting in something like "cV" or "Cv" would count as going to the "CV" article. And I'd be for having pages for cutscenes; I've always liked watching those. =P '''-Banana Split 22:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) UF Puzzles I'll definitely help. Thank you for giving me a different job. :V Things are most definitely not better between Gimp and I. This will be a much neeed break from the frustration. I really hope I get my photoshop back soon. XD =Trace Barkley|GFX 16:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes If you decide to use this userbox, use instead of . -Banana Split 23:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you know... ? That I'm kinda becoming... obsessed with Descole? Well, I've done some digging, and I think I've found out the first name of his servant. According to Jean Descole's Twitter (which is funny as f*ck :D), he said after the events of the ending of Mask of Miracle 'If only Raymond was here to help me with my next plan...'. So... Oh, and I think that 'Aslant's Legacy' is 'The Aslant Destiny' in English. SophiaDena13 20:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat is totally broken here. If you need me, I'll be on IRC. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 14:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Um... Wattz, can you still change your profile picture and stuff? 'Cause I can't. I came to you since you're a Bureaucrat. SophiaDena13 21:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you OK? Not blocked or anything? I just saw that page that stupid Wikia Contributor made. I had it deleted, and had him blocked for a few hours. Are you still unblocked? If you are, talk me through it, and I'll unblock you. SophiaDena13 17:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been busy doin' other stuff these past couple of days. Why would I be blocked, here anyway? Did I accidently piss TJ off? [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've no idea why anyone would want to block you (it was an annonymous user). A page popped up about 10 minutes ago, which was called 'GET RID OF WATTZ2000 Now!!!', and said 'Don't ask questions! Do it!'. Crazy people. That's why I get SO annoyed when Wikia Contributors think THEY know best. :SophiaDena13 17:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well, at any rate, they're blocked. So, if they try it again, they'll be blocked further. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion as to why the culprit might've been. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master'']] 17:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Tenses I was wondering should most parts in plots be changed to Past Tense? With the -ed, d and irregular verbs? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for looking about it. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, its been a while :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats Wattz, what did you do to become a Bureaucrat? I was just wondering, since I can't remember what I did to become an Admin. Surely it's not just the edit count? I'd like to be a Bureaucrat myself. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 21:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are right about the six editors. Oh well, at least it's nice that I have some of the qualities of a Bureaucrat. Trace is right. Out of the six of us, two are Bureaucrats, two are Admins, and two are Users. But then, I'm glad our Wikia isn't as busy or as massive as the Harry Potter Wiki or the Assassin's Creed Wiki, because since there's so few of us, it's easier to maintain control and discuss troubles. By the way, what kind of, like, 'power' does being a Bureaucrat give you? P.S: I'll be getting proper Internet in the next two weeks, so I'll be able to do so much more for the Wikia. And when I say proper, I mean as in a Wi-Fi hub and everything, 'cause right now, I'm using a dodgy Top-Up Stick. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 00:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) So it's not much different from being an Admin then. Oh well! I'm happy being an Admin. Happy being called SophiaDescole13 (naturally), and happy that I've managed to increase my edit count by about a thousand in two weeks or so. Oh, and I think your profile is awesome! Especially with the 'This User' box thing down the side. You used some of my images for that! The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 00:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Emailing Level-5 Hey, I'm going to try and e-mail Level-5, and ask them if I can have a list of the character's voice actors. Don't know how successful it's going to be, though. If you have any questions, just put them down. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 10:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You know Talk Pages can be archived? Well, could I do that for my Current Actions section on my profile? Or is it Talk Page only? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 14:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Archiving Um, can you show me how to do the Show/Hide please? I'm a bit clueless when it comes to Source Mode. Thank you. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 15:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, if it's going to be an Archive, could you please do it, then post instructions so I can do it? I intend to archive my actions every 12 posts. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 15:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's just what I wanted. Thank you! The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 16:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thought I'd warn you Between 10 and 12am GMT London tonight, a Wikia Contributor's block lifts. This paticular user, whose IP address starts with 60, has an obsession with changing titles and relationships on the pages (Like Professor Layton to Mr. Layton, Curious Village to Curious City, and Augustus's relation to Flora from father to grandfather, ETC). If I'm not online, and they come back after their block has lifted, can you block them for three days? Thank you. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Live Themes Do you think that the Live Themes should be on the character pages? Oh, and if you know, does Emmy have a theme? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 21:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, it's silly that she doesn't have a theme. Even Luke does. But the track that was playing in the fight scene in Eternal Diva; I thought that was her theme. Oh well. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 21:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Tagent' I think, from listening 'EternalDivaTheMovie's' MoM soundtrack, that the 'Tagent' agency is actually called 'Tajento'. What do you think? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 22:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I do agree with calling it 'Tajento' for the time being. But, I asked a good YouTube friend of mine (LaytonKyouju) to translate Cutscene 39 of MoM, and he called it 'Tagent'. But, then again, he did tell me beforehand that his Japanese is bad. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 22:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get round to renaming it then :) The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 22:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC)